


我和我的瓦伦蒂娜

by justbird



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 霏堂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Summary: ⚠小妈粗俗文学警告极端粗俗没有逻辑描写鉴赏性🈚观看可能会有不适！





	我和我的瓦伦蒂娜

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠小妈粗俗文学警告  
> 极端粗俗没有逻辑描写鉴赏性🈚  
> 观看可能会有不适！

# 我和我的瓦伦蒂娜  
#霏堂

“when I was a young boy, I never knew I could fall in love with a man like u”

在金霏二十岁的时候，他终于碰见了属于他的维纳斯。

很可惜，他的维纳斯是位男性，还是被他父亲带回来的，他的，继母。当他不记得第几次和他的小妈赤身裸体的躺在他爸爸为他的瓦伦蒂娜买的的绿色天鹅绒贵妃椅上时，金霏提起了第一次见到他时的情景。

最开始他的父亲把孟鹤堂带回家的时候，金霏是懵的，毕竟搁谁都受不了自个儿父亲年纪那么大还能给自己带回来个后妈，那个“后妈”还是自己的工作伙伴。曾经参加过同一档节目的那种。在金家见到金霏的时候孟鹤堂并不惊讶，只是对他笑笑，带着一丝从容和慈祥。

他妈的，这骚货真把自己当我妈了?

金霏把那个笑容解读为，耀武扬威的嘲讽和宣誓主权。金霏的父亲，一个干瘪但是富的流油的老头，正搂着他的小鸽子的腰向他商业上的伙伴炫耀他就算是男人也拥有的丰盈的波提切利式的乳房。

不记得是谁说过，绿色很称孟鹤堂。这也就是为什么老头子非要在他们的卧室里加一个色调不是很和谐的墨绿色贵妃椅的原因吧。每当金霏和孟鹤堂赤身裸体的躺在那个椅子上的时候，孟鹤堂的身子在墨绿的衬托下更显白嫩，更别提性爱过后肌肤充血给身体蒙上一层粉红给人带来的感官刺激。金霏年少时也上过那种男同学间提到会猥琐地笑需要用褶皱的草稿纸记录网址的网站，里面有许多令人欲血喷张的图片和描写极具露骨且色情的小说。在那些个背德和不合常理的故事里常出现这样类似的形容。纤细却又拥有脂肪的柔软的腰肢，饱满丰盈的乳房，还有乳房上头似奶油蛋糕装饰的樱桃般的乳头。不，不是，他会或许本身就是一个奶油蛋糕，不然怎么哪里尝起来都是甜的?

这就是金霏的小妈。当金霏还没有和他的小妈搞到一起去的时候，对于孟鹤堂接近他老爸的真实目的很是怀疑。是爱情吗？这显然是否定的，就像热爱东芝苹果的工程师鳏夫一向是要被乌克兰美人儿给欺骗的。这个他妈该死的东方黑发瓦伦蒂娜彻彻底底的勾走了他爸爸的灵魂，让那个脑子里只有生意和酒的老头充满了不属于他这个年纪该有的冲动和色欲的想法。真的有这么大的影响吗？金霏看着双颊红润喜气洋洋的父亲发出了疑问。不过是一个善于勾起人性欲和保护欲的狐狸精罢了，孟鹤堂需要的只是给他不知能否正产勃起的父亲口交或者展现他被不知道多少个男人和机械操过的屁眼。

再后来呢，再后来他的那个父亲好像彻底不能勃起了，变成了一个软耸耸软趴趴丈夫。

然后，金霏就和他的小妈孟鹤堂搞在了一起。

起因应该是他父亲的一次出差。没有随行的孟鹤堂独自计划着一个盛大的自慰计划。  
——比如说在试衣间里跪在地上用乳钉夹着自个儿的殷红乳头对着镜子用假阴茎操自己的屁眼再淫荡的叫出声之类。  
孟鹤堂计划的很好，不难说一个嫁给了性功能不正常的丈夫而自身性欲丰富的男性有多么难耐。就连时常会跟着他的保镖都被他遣去干其他事儿了。

  
孟鹤堂看着自己手里的艳丽的粉色工具不经吞咽了口水。他穿着初见金霏时的那一身墨绿色大褂，当然下面什么都没穿。  
乳头磨着富有质感的面料比平时充满茧的双手揉搓更加使他兴奋。他的阴茎本来就因为这个“宏伟”的计划而半硬，再加上乳头的刺激简直马眼就要开始咕噜噜的流水。  
孟鹤堂跪在穿衣间的大镜子前，把自己丰满的大腿大张成M型，将自己早已高高立起的阴茎以及会阴部分暴露在镜子面前，拿着购买了许久的rush给自己轻轻的做着扩张。  
他先伸进了一个指节，再使劲放松并且按摩这自己紧绷着的括约肌。  
润滑油已经和体温相似。可对敏感的后穴却是难以忍受的渴求。随着自己的动作，孟鹤堂艰难的伸进了第二个指节，并且开始轻轻的抽插。  
他终于把大褂上面的盘扣用自己的指尖揉搓开几个，就迫不及待的伸进去开始照顾自己的乳头。  
终于，孟鹤堂感觉到自己的后穴已经变得柔软松弛，而仅仅这简单的扩展已经让他有了精意。他吞吞口水望向那个即将给自己带来高潮的粉红色工具。  
孟鹤堂的好戏已经开场了——粉红色的自慰棒是一颗毛茸茸的炸弹扬起了舞台上的幕布。  
他还是跪在镜子前，看着自己光是扩张和想象就已经变得粉红充血的自己，撩起了自己身前碍事的墨绿色布料用嘴咬住下摆仔细的看着粉红色的自己身体慢慢吞下那个同样粉红的庞然大物。  
随着不断的插入，孟鹤堂感觉自己的身体似乎在被什么充满，像是一个被点了火还未爆炸的烟花。他的鼻腔中发出了类似于满足的轻哼。  
胸前的空虚还在不断的啸叫，他把早已放在手边的蝴蝶式乳夹夹在自己波提切利式的乳房上，布满神经的乳头对于刺激一想敏感，突如其来的刺痛让孟鹤堂一下支撑不住身体一下子跌坐下来。让自慰棒一下子捅到了最深处，钝痛一下子像海浪一样席卷了他的身体。再反观孟鹤堂本人就更像一个溺水的旅人，沉溺在欲望中却总是无法满足。  
突然一下的深入让孟鹤堂不经大叫出声，本来衔在口中的那一段面料却是早已口水濡湿，褶皱的扭扭曲曲的斜在孟鹤堂雪白的大腿上。与此同时，他尖叫着射精。库存了许久的欲望使他射的到处都是。  
昂贵的木质地板，面前的穿衣镜，他墨绿色的大褂.....  
他闭上眼睛试图从射精的快感中找回自我。  
然后，他听到了木门打开再关上上锁的声音。还有皮鞋和木质地板短暂碰撞，摩擦的声音。  
睁眼，意思不顾穿着西装的金框眼镜金霏站在他面前。  
  
“哟，我是不是打扰了您啊？”

那个粉红色的炸弹不知道什么时候被皮鞋踢到了一边。金霏终于操到了那个他梦寐以求的屁股。他轻轻拍了几下那个脂肪丰盈但是肉感均衡的屁股，看着由于自己动作而卷起的小小肉浪。金霏一只手伸进孟鹤堂的屁眼做着扩张，另一只则不安分的抚慰着孟鹤堂饱满的胸脯。  
“小混蛋。”被夹在男人和穿衣镜之间的孟鹤堂对当下的景况很是不满。他本是不想和他的继子搞在一起的。在被拍了屁股并且被继子的手指伸进屁眼里开始扩张后，孟鹤堂意识到事态的严重了。  
“你先放开我。我觉得我们可能有一些误会，好吗。”孟鹤堂尽可能的放缓自己的语调让自己听上去温柔并且慈祥。同时他扭动自己的身躯想让自己的屁股和奶子离开金霏的撩动。  
“误会？我感觉可没什么误会。小妈您只穿一件大褂就在您血气方刚动继子面前又是自慰又是娇喘的，谁受的了啊。”  
金霏不给孟鹤堂解释的机会，铁了心的今天就要干他娘的一炮。“再者说了，小妈您天天的不是喝牛奶把牛奶泼身上，就是洗澡的时候忘记带内裤。难道不是对你继子的勾引吗？”  
“我不是！”金霏在孟鹤堂刚刚开始狡辩的时候狠狠地打了一下他的屁股。  
孟鹤堂的眼圈霎时间变的粉红，眼圈中也带有了水光。金霏看的更是一硬。  
“真他娘的是个婊子。”金霏再低头看看对方粉红但是尺寸依旧客观地下体更是噗嗤一笑。“还是个男人打了屁股就会勃起的流水的婊子。”说着就用手固定住孟鹤堂的双手把他按的死死的无法挣脱。  
金霏顺着刚刚做的扩张以及孟鹤堂之前自慰时做的润滑一捅到底。头皮发麻，金霏感觉自己的阴茎被一片柔软和温热给包裹着，像是一张张潮湿小口在吸着那个地方。太爽了，原来干男人是这样的感觉？

反观被控制住无法动弹的那一位感觉自己的屁股像是被肉刃狠狠的劈开，他大张着嘴却喊不出一个支离破碎的单词，口水从嘴角流下在昂贵的木质地板上留下痕迹。  
金霏的动作缓慢但是每一次顶到了最深处。孟鹤堂感觉金霏的动作让他完全得不到满足，别无他法，他只好开始小幅度的扭动身躯开始迎合金霏的动作企图自己能得到满足。  
这一微小的动作更快被金霏捕捉。  
“怎么的我的小妈，是儿子伺候的您还不够舒适吗？”男人的言语顺着孟鹤堂的耳廓潮湿粘腻的爬进了他的耳蜗。  
羞耻，害怕被人发现。这两个感情交织在孟鹤堂心里使他发不出一个完整的词句。  
“不...啊没有。这样.......不...好啊！”最后一个词的发出被金霏掐着腰狠狠贯穿的行为而突然打断。  
“明明小妈您也很享受这个过程吧，被一个年轻气壮的男人干，总比在我爸面前自慰要好的不是？”  
“操你妈.....臭小子…”  
金霏依旧在不紧不慢的抽插着寻找身下人的敏感点。还不忘嘴上回怼他，“那我现在的行为是有一点在操我妈噢。我的小——妈——”  
后两个字的延长和加重读音始终强调着这层伦理上的关系。  
孟鹤堂眼圈和被乳夹夹着的双乳依旧泛着红，金霏解放了那一对波提切利式的乳房，用舌尖在被夹的充血的地方打着圈儿。用嘴巴吸吮，发出啵啵的水声。再用牙齿刮蹭那个红肿的乳头。  
双乳被玩弄的那位有点气愤的脸上通红，也不知道是气的还是被干的。  
“那个.....能别只弄一边吗……”  
金霏抬眼看看那个面色潮红的人，一起腰猛的加快了抽插的速度。  
“既然小妈亲自开口了哪有不满足的道理？”开始舔舐另一边的乳头，同时用拇指揉搓着被冷落的一端。  
随着金霏坚持不懈的探索，终于他擦过了某个令孟鹤堂变得更加粉红并且发出娇喘声的点，或者那一片敏感带。  
这就像是个开关，一个打开情欲的开关，使孟鹤堂从一个高山玫瑰变成沉溺于欲望的玩偶。  
孟鹤堂第二次尖叫出声。  
金霏抬起在他胸脯上耕耘的头，去和孟鹤堂接吻。他毫无章法，完全不似平日里游刃有余勾引男人的模样。  
很快，两个男人嘴角就流下了银丝。  
金霏猛的抱着孟鹤堂站了起来，重力使阴茎更加深入。孟鹤堂轻轻叫了一声，金霏登时感到埋在他身体里的东西更硬了几分。他把孟鹤堂按在了镜子上，对着孟鹤堂的敏感带展开攻势。  
孟鹤堂被顶的动作的加快而加快了他的叫声，也更加娇媚。墨绿色的大褂几乎被汗水打湿，被扎起的前端已经沾满了口水和分泌出的腺液。  
孟鹤堂第三次大叫出声，这时他喉咙里已经带着些许的沙哑。他射精了。  
白色的液体被射的到处都是，连金霏的白色衬衣上都沾到了些许。高潮之后后穴猛烈的收缩把金霏的也都吸了出来。

几乎是瘫倒在地上，一天内的两次高潮花光了孟鹤堂的力气。  
在他昏昏沉沉的阖上他的眼皮朦胧的听见有谁在他耳边说。

“我爱你，我的独一无二的瓦伦蒂娜。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别骂我呜呜呜呜  
> 就算看了感觉很雷也别骂我


End file.
